Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013)
Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. is an American cartoon series based on the superhero character by Marvel Comics. The series premiered on Disney XD in August 5, 2013 and ended it's run on June 28, 2015. The series aired as part of Disney XD's "Marvel Universe" television block. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Ben Diskin - Skaar *Clancy Brown - Thunderbolt Ross/Red Hulk *Eliza Dushku - Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk *Fred Tatasciore - Hulk *Seth Green - Rick Jones/A-Bomb 'Secondary Cast' *James Arnold Taylor - The Leader 'Minor Cast' *Adrian Pasdar - Tony Stark/Iron Man *Ben Diskin - Computer, Dino#2 (ep44), Druffs (ep32), Fandral (ep19), Harpies (ep41), Henry Camp/Bulldozer, Jet Computer, Little Monster (ep23), Miek (ep25), Mission Control (ep5), RJ3 (ep48), Robot Voice (ep51), Skrull#2 (ep30) *Brent Spiner - Silver Surfer (ep29) *Chi McBride - Nick Fury *Chris Cox - Star-Lord (ep30) *Clancy Brown - Astronaut#2 (ep5), Black Bolt, Deputy Warden (ep37), General Rossasaurus (ep44), Hogun (ep19), Kree Supreme Intelligence, Little Monster (ep23), Old Biker (ep49), Skrull#2 (ep21) *Clare Grant - Computer Voice (ep37), Mary MacPherran/Titania *Corey Burton - Dracula, High Evolutionary (ep31) *Dave Boat - Ring Announcer (ep24), Thing *David H. Lawrence XVII - Mole Man (ep9) *David Sobolov - Drax (ep30) *Dee Bradley Baker - Brute Monster (ep23), Momma Monster (ep23), Wendigo King (ep10), Wendigos (ep10) *Drake Bell - Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Spider-Raptor (ep44) *Eliza Dushku - Automated Voice (ep33), Citizen#1 (ep34), Little Monster (ep23), Waitress (ep9) *Enn Reitel - Laufey (ep8) *Frank Welker - Odin (ep45) *Fred Tatasciore - Actor (ep24), Astronaut#1 (ep5), Astronaut#2 (ep16), Bruce Banner (ep42), Charon (ep41), Dino#1 (ep44), Doombot (ep44), Eliot Franklin/Thunderball (ep11), Ghost Rider, Golf Park Owner (ep7), Grand Herald (ep24), Herb, Hydra Soldier (ep47), Karnak (ep22), Maestro (ep40), Sheriff (ep39), Skrull#1 (ep30), Volstagg (ep19), Wrecker (ep37), Xemnu (ep35) *Grey DeLisle - Mia (ep9), Moloid Shaman (ep9), Mother (ep9) *J.K. Simmons - J. Jonah Jamesasaurus (ep44), J. Jonah Jameson, Vampire Jameson *JB Blanc - Red Ghost (ep39) *JP Karliak - Doc Samson (ep11) *Jack Coleman - Doctor Strange (ep20) *James Arnold Taylor - Astronaut#1 (ep16), Blastaar, Curator (ep13), Curious Dino (ep44), Hulkbusters (ep48), Johnny Storm/Human Torch (ep24), Junior (ep48), L.E.A.D.R. (ep48), Moon Boy (ep44), P.A. Voice (ep33), Robot (ep25), TV Director (ep2), Triton (ep22), Tyannan Guard (ep12) *James Mathis III - Dark Elves (ep19), Malekith (ep19), PA Voice (ep51), Ronan *Jason Marsden - Thad (ep48) *Jeff Bennett - The Collector (ep4) *Jeffrey Combs - Mainframe (ep43), Referee Bot (ep43) *John DiMaggio - Firelord (ep27), Galactus, Hotel Manager (ep15), Null (ep29), Obnoxio (ep29) *John Mathis - Terrax (ep15) *Jonathan Adams - Carl Creel/Absorbing Man, Eliot Franklin/Thunderball (ep37), Korg (ep25), Pile Driver (ep37) *Kari Wahlgren - Reporter (ep24), Sue Storm/Invisible Woman (ep24) *Kevin Grevioux - Skrull#1 (ep21), Super Skrull *Kevin Michael Richardson - Ego, Frankenstein's Monster, Groot (ep30), Little Ego *Laura Harris - Elloe Kaifi (ep25) *Liam O'Brien - Arkon (ep23), Green Skull (ep47), Hydra Commander (ep47), Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (ep47), Red Skull Dinosaur (ep48) *Mark Hildreth - Deathlok (ep21) *Mary Faber - Crystal (ep22), Medusa (ep22) *Maurice LaMarche - Dr. Doom (ep13) *Misty Lee - Betty Ross (ep42) *Nika Futterman - Gamora (ep30) *Nolan North - Gorgon (ep22), Maximus (ep22), Werewolf By Night *Oded Fehr - The Living Mummy *Phil LaMarr - Dormammu *Robert Englund - Pluto (ep41) *Robin Atkin Downes - Abomination, Annihilus, Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (ep24), Russian Man (ep39) *Roger Craig Smith - Steve Rogers/Captain America, Veteran Captain America (ep47), Young Captain America (ep47) *Seth Green - Future A-Bomb (ep40), Planet A-Bomb (ep51), Rocket Raccoon (ep30) *Stan Lee - Mayor Stan *Steve Blum - Army Pilot (ep24), Baby Devil Dinosaur (ep44), Citizen#2 (ep34), Devil Dinosaur, Dirk Garthwaite/Wrecker (ep11), El Diablo (ep44), Logan/Wolverine (ep10), Sauron *Tara Strong - Betts (ep48) *Terry Crews - Blade (ep28) *Tom Kenny - Doc Ock (ep14), Impossible Man (ep18) *Townsend Coleman - Hercules (ep41) *Travis Willingham - Frost Giant Commander (ep45), Thor, Young Thor (ep45) *Troy Baker - Asgardian Guard (ep45), Loki, Young Loki (ep45) *Will Friedle - Peter Quill/Star-Lord (ep51) 'Special Guest' *Chris Bosh as Heimdall (ep19) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Ben Diskin - Rick Jones' AI (eps1-2) *James Arnold Taylor - Communication (ep3) *Laura Bailey - Girl (ep1) *Robin Atkin Downes - Soldier (ep1) *Sam Riegel - Pilot (ep1) *Stan Lee - Stan (ep1) Category:Cartoons Category:2013 Cartoons